


It Was Enough

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: College AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, SO, dave's muscles, drunk klaus, i don't know what to tag, it's never said but the discord gave me the idea, no hetero but dave's muscles are pretty good, so their in college now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus gets drunk and Dave brings him home.





	It Was Enough

**Author's Note:**

> the klave discord server gave me the idea so thank's to the people who came up with this idea.

Dave was not going to go over there he wasn’t. Klaus was a fully-grown man he could handle himself. Even if he was almost black out drunk and the guy who was all over him didn’t look like he cared how drunk he was. Even if Klaus might do something he regrets. He won’t do it. He’s not Klaus’s fucking baby sitter.  
But then the dude wraps his arms around Klaus’s waist and leans in really close and whispers something in his ear. Dave is storming over to them before he can even fully register what he’s doing.  
The minute he gets over there Klaus is detaching himself from the guy and shouting, “Dave! Dave is here! It’s Dave” and draping himself on Dave, “I missed you Dave,” He mumbled, drunkenly, as he ran his hands over Dave’s shoulders. The man who had been flirting with Klaus scowled before storming off.  
“Alright, buddy I think its time we head home,” Dave said, peeling Klaus off him and holding him out at arm’s length.  
Klaus pouted, “But I’m having fun.”  
“I know,” he said, “But it’s getting late.”  
Klaus leaned closer and looped his arms around Dave’s neck, “We could go back to your place. Have our own party,” he purred in his ear.  
Dave laughed, “You’re very drunk,” he said pulling Klaus off him and pulling him to the door. Klaus whined but didn’t protest as Dave shoved him into the cab and he promptly fell asleep on Dave’s shoulder during the cab ride.  
When they got back to Dave’s place, no way was he dropping Klaus off at his to be alone, he shook Klaus, “Alright time to get up.”  
Klaus whined, “Can’t you just like carry me?”  
“Klaus,” Dave said, frowning.  
“Please,” Klaus whined, “You’re so strong,” He mumbled, running his hands up and down Dave’s muscles, “So strong.”  
Dave blushed bright red. “Fine I’ll carry you. Just stop caressing my muscles or whatever.”  
Klaus pouted as Dave pulled him out of the cab and into his arms. “But I like you’re muscles. They make me feel safe and not gunna lie a little horny.”  
“Jesus Klaus. Your drunk stop talking,” Dave laughed as he carried him up the stairs.  
Klaus hummed and continued to trace his hands up and down his arms.  
“Okay gotta put you down to open the door,” Dave said softly.  
Klaus hummed but allowed himself to be put down. He leaned against Dave and buried his face in his neck. Dave tried to keep his breathing even, even though he could feel Klaus breathing against his neck and it felt way too intimate. Klaus was drunk. He needed to keep reminding himself that before he did something stupid.  
They had barely made it through the door before Klaus had shoved Dave against the wall and shoved his tongue down his throat.  
“Woah, “Dave said, pushing him back. Klaus whined and leaned forward again but Dave pushed him back to arm’s length. “Klaus, Klaus stop. You’re drunk.”  
“Don’t you wanna?” Klaus stepped back looking hurt.  
“Darlin’ that don’t matter. You’re drunk and I’m not doing anything you wouldn’t do sober just ‘cause you’re drunk”  
“I would do this sober,” He said, pouting.  
“You’ve never wanted to do it sober before. I’m not taking drunk your word for shit right now. Just go to bed,” Dave replied, pointing to his bed.  
“But…”  
“No buts we can talk about it in the morning if you even remember but until then just sleep it off. I’ll be on the couch if you need me,” He said, turning.  
“Wait,” Klaus said, grabbing his wrist.  
Dave turned back to him, “Yeah?” Klaus pulled on his arm making Dave fall on top of him, “Woah, darlin’ what are you doing?”  
“Stay?” Klaus whined, “Please?”  
Dave shifted off of him, “Klaus. I don’t…”  
“I’m not going to regret this in the morning. I promise,” Klaus mumbled cuddling into his side, “please. Don’t wanna be alone.”  
Dave smiled sadly and threw his arm over him, “Okay fine but only because you’re in my bed and my couch sucks.”  
Klaus smiled and wrapped his whole body around Dave, shoving his face into his neck and fisting his hands into the back of his shirt, “Thank you. I love you.”  
Dave ran his hands through Klaus’s hair. “I love you too.” And even if they didn’t mean it in the same way it was enough. They both drifted off, smiling.  
***  
When Klaus woke up in the morning, he had a throbbing head ache. He rolled over and was struck with the smell of Dave. This wasn’t his bed. He rolled back onto his back and looked up. He was defiantly in Dave’s room the real question was how the fuck did he get here?  
The door creaks open and Klaus turns toward it, smiling tiredly when he saw it was Dave. “Hey,” he murmured.  
Dave smiled back, “Hey. There’s water and Advil on the bedside table on your other side,” He said pointing to it, “I was just coming to check on you. I made pancakes. I have peanut butter and bananas and all that stuff you like.”  
“mmm, thank you, you’re the best,” Klaus rolled over and took the Advil.  
“oh, and I laid out sweatpants and a t-shirt for you on the chair over there.” he pointed again. “come out when you’re ready. Hurry though before your pancakes get cold.” With that he left the room and Klaus got up to get changed.  
He drifted out to the kitchen. “Can I help with anything?”  
“You’re still definitely hungover. You were real drunk last night. Just go sit at the table. I’m just burning your stupid bacon because that’s how you like it.”  
Klaus laughed and went to sit down laying his head down on the table and closing his eyes. He picks his head up when he hears his plate being put down on the table.  
“I made you coffee too and here’s all that crap you like to put on your pancakes. I even have that awful syrup you love from last time you were here,” He said, kissing Klaus’s head as he puts down the coffee cup.  
Klaus froze for a second, eyes trailing Dave as he circled around the table. “What?” Dave asked.  
“Nothing,” Klaus said, shaking his head and beginning to eat.  
“No really what?” Dave said laughing, “You’re looking at me all weird.”  
“Nothing. Thanks, for all of this,” Klaus said, “You really didn’t have to do this. You could have just dropped me off at home or hell coulda just ditched me at the club. Shouldn’t have to be dealing with my drunk ass,” He mumbled pushing his food around.  
“I sure as hell wasn’t going to leave you at that bar alone. You were too drunk and there were too many people circling you and I wasn’t going to leave you alone that drunk and…”  
Klaus cut him off, “but still it wasn’t your problem.”  
“Hey,” Dave said, nudging his foot under the table, “You’re always my problem. We look out for each other, right? It’s what friends do.”  
Klaus laughed, “I guess that makes you my problem too.”  
Dave smiled, “Yeah. Guess I am.”  
“Best problem I could ever have,” Klaus said beaming.  
It wasn’t what either of them wanted but it was the enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second part where they get together if anyone want's that


End file.
